Let me choose
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Sehun harus memilih antara Kris atau Siwon yang mengajukan diri sebagai wali resminya. KrisHun!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let me choose

Pairing: KrisHun (Kris-Sehun)

Other pairing: temukan di dalamnya

Rating: T

Note: setelah kepentok layar laptop, gue sadar bahwa Kris dan Sehun cocok juga untuk di ship...

**KrisHun**

.

.

.

.

.

BLAM

"ini lah apartemenku... anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri. Sini, biar ku bawakan kopermu" setelah menutup pintu Kris meraih koper Sehun yang anak itu pegang. Sehun yang belum sama sekali Kris mengerti, anak SMA yang umurnya berbeda 10 tahun darinya itu... memiliki ekspresi datar dalam keadaan apapun, namun dia bisa tertawa dan menangis jika memang ia akan melakukan hal itu, tapi secepat kilat kembali pada bentuk wajah semula.

"hyung, apa aku merepotkanmu?"

"tidak tidak.. aku senang ada yang akan menemaniku disini. Santai saja, orang tuamu sudah ku kenal dengan baik"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris ke sebuah kamar yang akan menjadi miliknya nanti. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan kini dia tinggal bersama Kris. Untuk sementara waktu... sampai pengadilan memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi wali resminya nanti.

Kris dan Siwon menjadi kandidat. Keduanya rekan bisnis orang tuanya sejak lama.. hanya saja Sehun terlalu malas untuk kenal-kenal dengan siapapun yang dekat dengan orang tuanya. Jadilah tercipta suasana canggung ketika dia bersama dengan kedua pria itu.

"ini kamarmu.. silahkan kau menata sesuai dengan yang kau mau. Jika butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku, aku ada di ruang tengah" Kris menutup pintu bersama senyumnya yang lembut namun kesan tegas masih terlihat. Sehun mengangguk lagi dan mulai merapihkan kamarnya.

Sehun sendiri masih berkabung atas kematian orang tuanya, tapi untuk apa berlama-lama menangis? Hanya membuatnya lelah dan tidak akan mengembalikan orang tuanya. Hanya wajah datarnya itu yang dia tampakkan, membuat seluruh keluarganya terheran-heran melihatnya yang seperti tidak sedih ketika orang tuanya meninggal.

Sehun tidak percaya pada paman dan bibinya yang gila harta untuk mengurusnya.. jadi dia meminta pada pengacara dan pihak pengadilan untuk tinggal sendiri, tapi umurnya yang masih 19 tahun serta belum lulus SMA, dia tidak diperbolehkan tinggal sendiri dan mengurus perusahaan orang tuanya.

Saat itulah Siwon dan Kris mengajukan diri. Sehun hanya diam... dan pengadilan memutuskan Siwon dan Kris mendapat masing-masing sebulan untuk tinggal bersama Sehun. Ini yang membuat Sehun harus memutuskan... siapakah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman di waktu masing-masing sebulan?

Totalnya dua bulan. Pertama ia akan berada disini.. di rumah Kris. Lalu sebulan nanti akan di rumah Siwon. Sehun merasa ini bukan hal yang buruk, karena orang tuanya sering bercerita tentang bagaimana Siwon dan Kris membantu mereka mengurus usaha. Dua pemuda tampan yang smart bla bla bla... Sehun mengangguk saja dan memilih konsentrasi pada matematika.

Kalau diingat-ingat ketika pertama kali Sehun bertemu Siwon dan Kris, rasanya dia seperti kupu-kupu malam yang diperebutkan dua om-om mesum. Kasar memang, tapi memang begitulah yang Sehun pikirkan. Bukan karna dia terlalu polos, tapi dia terlalu tidak peduli dengan hal-hal sekitar. Begitulah Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana kamarmu?" tanya Kris sembari mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di laptop, sedangkan Sehun kini sibuk memakan jeruk di sampingnya. Sehun tidak peduli dengan suasana canggung diantara mereka... kalau terus canggung, kapan dia akan merasa nyaman? Jadi dia seenak jidat mengobrak-abrik apartemen Kris sejak siang tadi.

"bagus. Nyaman juga... selama ini kamar itu tidak pernah di pakai?"

"hanya sesekali. Itu kamar tamu, Cuma di pakai kalau ada temanku yang datang menginap"

Sehun bergumam, dia sudah membuat lautan sampah diatas meja di ruang tengah itu. sampah kulit jeruk tentu saja... bersama biji-bijinya yang berserakan sampai ke lantai. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat acara televisi yang lucu. Kris yang memperhatikan jadi terkagum sendiri.. Sehun sungguh tegar.

Sejak dulu orang tua Sehun sering bercerita tentang anak mereka yang pemalas namun rajin, tampan tapi juga cantik, cerdas tapi malas, dan gila matematika namun menganggap dance seperti oksigen bagi dirinya. Awalnya Kris tidak percaya, tapi dia sungguh jadi penasaran, lalu tiba lah hari dimana dia dapat bertemu Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

Sayangnya di suasana yang berkabung atas kematian kedua orang tua Sehun dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kris melihat air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Sehun tanpa ada isakan yang terdengar dan wajah yang masih datar.. saat itulah dia percaya salah satu ucapan ibunda Sehun

"_anakku tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan"_

Kris tertawa hingga Sehun menoleh padanya. "kau.. kenapa hyung?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"tidak apa-apa.. acara televisi itu sungguh mengganggu konsentrasiku. Lucu"

"iya hyung, Yoo Jaesuk dan Park Myungsoo sungguh konyol jika sudah bertemu. Mereka sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan" Sehun tersenyum menyetujui ucapan Kris.

Kris merasa nyaman melihat eyesmile Sehun yang membuat anak itu terlihat makin cantik saja. "bicara soal sahabat, apa kau punya?" tanya Kris. Dia benar-benar beralih pada Sehun kali ini, nasib laptop didepannya sungguh miris.

"aku punya..." katanya sambil memakan jeruk lagi. Untuk Kris itu tidak mengapa mengotori meja ruang tengahnya. "namanya Kim Jongin dan dia adalah kopiku"

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya, "kopi?"

"iya.. aku susunya dan dia kopiku" Sehun masih memberikan kalimat ambigu. Hening... Kris sungguh bingung hingga akhirnya Sehun tertawa, cukup keras dan membuat jantung Kris tanpa sadar memacu lebih cepat. Sehun sangat manis

"perbedaan warna kulit... dia hitam dan aku putih. Dia kopi lalu aku susu" tawa Sehun mulai mereda. "hyung lucu sekali kalau bingung" Sehun memukul pelan lengan Kris yang masih tertegun.

Kris mulai menyukainya.

**KrisHun**

Kris membuka pintu apartemennya di jam 7 pagi ini. Dia melihat sosok Siwon disana sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Satu yang membuat Kris gemas dari seorang Choi Siwon, hand gesture-nya. membuat Siwon terlihat tidak bisa diam.

"pagi... mana Sehun?" tanya Siwon.

"pagi. Dia sedang menyelesaikan sarapannya" ucap Kris. Dia membuka pintunya sedikit lebar agar Siwon bisa lihat apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Sehun sedang memakai sepatunya dan mengambil tas, tampaknya dia sudah selesai sarapan.

Kris tau Siwon akan menjemput Sehun hari ini, jadi dia mengalah dan memilih menjemput Sehun pulang sekolah nanti pukul 5 sore.

"pagi hyung" Sehun membungkuk hormat. "pagi.. sudah sarapan? Ayo kuantar ke sekolah" Sehun bergumam terimakasih dan membungkuk pada Kris, Kris mengangguk lalu membalas lambaian tangan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sibuk memainkan game di PSP-nya. Anak yang manis, menurut Siwon. orang tua Sehun sering bercerita bahwa Sehun itu pemalas namun rajin, tampan tapi juga cantik, cerdas tapi malas, dan gila matematika namun menganggap dance seperti oksigen bagi dirinya. Siwon semakin penasaran lalu akhirnya bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

"kau sudah melewati waktu semalaman di rumah Kris. Bagaimana?"

"menyenangkan. Kris hyung orang yang kikuk tapi berwibawa, dia juga murah senyum.. tapi seorang yang work a holic. Intinya dia baik padaku" jawab Sehun tanpa beralih dari layar PSP-nya.

"kau diberi kamar yang layak?" tanya Siwon bermaksud untuk lelucon, "tentu saja.. kalau tidak, dia mau aku menolaknya di pengadilan nanti?" Siwon mengangguk setuju.

Sehun memakai satu headsetnya, lalu merasa mobil Siwon yang sudah berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Cepat sekali waktu berjalan... tentu saja, sejak tadi dia hanya memainkan game. Dan dia yakin Siwon sudah merasa seperti supir yang dia abaikan.

"maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku janji nanti kita bisa ngobrol lebih banyak" ucap Sehun tersenyum. "terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Sehun menepuk pelan bahu pria berumur 30 tahun itu, lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan santai kedalam gedung sekolahnya.

Siwon diam sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum. "ini benar-benar akan menarik.." gumamnya lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya memainkan kotak susunya yang sudah kosong, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, lalu mengabaikan buku matematikanya.

"bagaimana di rumah Kris itu?" tanya Jongin yang duduk didepannya, menikmati sandwich buatan Do Kyungsoo si anak kelas 3-D, pacarnya.

"biasa saja. menyenangkan sih... sejauh ini belum ada yang membuatku tidak nyaman" katanya santai. Jongin bersyukur dalam hati sahabatnya berada di tangan orang yang baik.

"dia tampan?"

"sangat tampan"

"kau menyukainya?"

"sedikit..."

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya. "jangan salah paham, hanya sedikit itu berarti tidak banyak. Lagipula aku tidak boleh merasa begitu pada calon waliku, yang berarti juga calon ayahku"

"kalau Choi Siwon?"

"tampan"

"sangat tampan juga?"

"iya"

"dia seksi?"

"seksi sekali"

"kau menyukainya?"

"sedikit..."

Baiklah, Jongin mengerti. Sedikit itu berarti tidak banyak. Sehun terus membandingkan antara Kris dan Siwon hingga akhirnya jam pulang tiba. Sehun melihat Kris sudah menunggunya didepan gerbang dengan mobil mewahnya yang mencolok.

Sehun merona malu melihat teman-temannya yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dia dengan Kris. "ayo cepat kita pulang" Sehun mendorong Kris sembari terus menunduk.

Di mobil pun Sehun hanya diam sambil mendengarkan musik, dia melihat langit yang mendung. Jadi teringat dia sungguh benci pada petir, bukan benci.. tapi takut. Sehun takut pada petir. Membuatnya merasa seperti bukan manusia saja.

Mereka sampai di apartemen Kris. Sehun mendengar suara aneh dari perut Kris, dia sendiri juga memegang perutnya. Rasa lapar melanda.. Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah Kris bisa memasak? sepertinya tidak, mengingat dia seorang yang work a holic.

"hyung, kau lapar?" tanya Sehun menarik pelan lengan Kris, pria berumur 29 tahun itu menatap Sehun langsung ke mata, begitu pula yang Sehun lakukan.

"lumayan..."

"karena aku bisa masak, jadi ayo kita makan" Sehun beranjak ke dapur. Selama Sehun memasak, Kris hanya memperhatikan dari ruang tengah. Pekerjaannya di laptop jadi terabaikan lagi.

Kulit Sehun sangat putih, mungkin terlihat seperti albino.. tapi Kris berani bertaruh kulit itu halus dan lembut, Jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Pemikiran pria berumur memang selalu seperti itu.. tapi Kris tipe yang mudah menahan hasratnya.

Sehun menata masakannya diatas meja makan, dia memanggil Kris dan akhirnya makan bersama... dengan canggung pastinya. tapi seperti biasa, Sehun tidak peduli dan memilih mengajak Kris ngobrol selagi makan, padahal Kris tidak diajarkan seperti itu di dalam keluarganya.

"bahan masakanmu di kulkas sedikit sekali.. jadi aku hanya membuat nasi goreng kimchi dan sup ikan"

"aku hanya malas memasak.. jadi lebih sering delivery service"

"tapi kau bisa masak?"

"bisa.. hanya malas" Kris menekankan lagi. Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Sehun, apa kau anak yang manja pada ibumu?" Kris iseng-iseng bertanya, "hanya dalam keadaan tertentu" jawab Sehun cuek.

"misalnya?"

"eum.. ketika aku mendapat peringkat kedua di sekolah, aku akan terus memeluk ibu sepanjang hari sampai aku tertidur"

"kau kecewa?"

"tentu saja, rasanya aku ingin menangis... tapi dipeluk ibu jauh lebih nyaman" sekarang Kris sungguh percaya bahwa Sehun anak yang cerdas.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka selesai makan, lalu masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sampai pukul 2 pagi Kris masih terjaga karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Dia benar-benar merasa senang dengan adanya Sehun disini. Anak yang sungguh menarik, Kris menyukainya. Jika memang nanti dia yang dipilih sebagai wali resmi Sehun... dia harus bisa menahan perasaannya.

Tapi dia yakin itu pasti menyakitkan. Suara petir yang besar sekali terdengar, Kris sampai kaget dan hujan mulai turun di luar sana.

Pria semampai itu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, tapi dia melihat Sehun yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Sehun memeluk bantal dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"hyung, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Kris menaikan kedua alisnya tidak percaya, ada apa dengan Sehun? Karena Kris tidak juga menjawab, Sehun langsung saja naik ke ranjang dan duduk disebelah Kris, ia memeluk Kris erat. Kris mulai mengontrol dirinya, dia menutup laptop kemudian meletakkannya jauh-jauh, tapi masih diatas ranjang.

Kris membalas pelukan Sehun, ia mengusap rambut coklat Sehun yang halus... "ada apa?"

Suara petir menyambar lagi, tubuh Sehun tampak tersentak dan pelukan itu mengerat.

"aku takut..." gumamnya. Kris rasanya mau tertawa, sudah sebesar ini masih takut pada petir? Yang benar saja..

"tenang saja, aku disini.."

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun sudah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Kris. Pria yang lebih tua masih terjaga dan menikmati momen ini... dia menyukai wajah manis Sehun yang tidur itu. cantik sekali

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, "apa masih hujan?"

"masih. Tidurlah lagi.."

"terimakasih hyung"

"tidak usah sungkan. Kenapa kau takut petir?"

"entahlah, sejak kecil. Kalau sudah begini ibu akan memelukku sepanjang malam" Kris mendengarkan Sehun bicara dengan hati-hati. Dia harus tau segalanya tentang Sehun.. karena jika dia menjadi wali resminya, dia sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"aku akan memelukmu, sepanjang malam..."

"maaf merepotkan"

"tidak sama sekali. aku justru senang" jantung Sehun berdebar. Perasaan yang sedikit itu perlahan menjadi banyak kali ini.

Tidak, Sehun perlahan melepas pelukan itu. "kurasa petirnya sudah tidak ada. Terimakasih hyung.." Sehun dengan ragu beranjak dari ranjang Kris, tapi tangan besar Kris menariknya lagi.

"kau mau kemana?"

"kembali ke kamarku tentu saja..."

"bisakah malam ini temani aku tidur?" kali ini Kris yang meminta. Sehun terperangah, "untuk apa? Bukankah hyung sudah biasa tidur sendiri?"

"aku ingin membiasakan diri dengan adanya kau disini"

Sehun diam, dan Kris juga diam. Lalu perlahan Sehun mengangguk.. Kris menarik selimut dan mereka merebahkan diri bersama. Kali ini Kris yang memeluk Sehun lebih dulu, Sehun memerah dan tidak merespon apapun.

Kata ibunya, Kris adalah sosok pangeran tampan yang seperti keluar dari komik-komik fantasi. Itu benar, Sehun mengakuinya. Kris begitu sempurna.. sampai berhasil membuatnya berdebar begini. dia tau ini salah, Kris itu calon walinya, yang berarti pengganti orang tuanya.

"apa selama ini kau begitu kesepian hyung?"

"iya.. aku bersyukur kau bersedia tinggal disini dan aku benar-benar akan merasa di berkati jika kau memilihku sebagai walimu nanti"

Jika Sehun memilih Kris, dia akan sangat senang bisa terus bersama pria ini... tapi dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Seketika Sehun sadar ini menjadi rumit. Padahal untuk memilih apa salahnya? Ini ke sekian kalinya Sehun merasa ingin menangis.

Padahal terhitung dia baru dua hari bertemu dengan Kris.

**KrisHun**

Semenjak itu Sehun dan Kris semakin dekat, layaknya kakak dan adik saja. Sehun tidak menyangka Kris adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab sekali, murah hati dan terlihat sangat menyayanginya. Tulus.. tidak dibuat-buat.

Entah bagaimana jika Sehun jauh darinya, pasti rasanya tidak enak. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan suasana didekat Kris yang hangat dan dewasa, Mengimbanginya yang kekanakan juga sesekali bersikap manja.

"aku tidak tau, kkamjong... rasanya ini menjadi rumit"ucap Sehun pada Jongin lewat telpon. Dia duduk di kursi balkon apartemen Kris, menaikan kedua kakinya dan menumpukan dagunya diatas lutut. Sedikit memelankan suaranya, karena ada Siwon yang berkunjung.

Kedua pria itu kini sibuk membicarakan proyek baru di ruang tengah sana, dan Sehun tidak boleh bicara macam-macam.

"_yang kau rasakan pada Kris itu cinta atau sayang kepada kakak saja?"_

"itu! yang pertama kau sebutkan... aku merasakan itu" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, dia pusing sampai tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggrisnya.

"_astaga, kau mencintainya? Kau baru dua minggu bersamanya tapi sudah merasakan cinta? Kau itu polos sekali.."_

"itulah aku.." kesal Sehun.

"_terserah padamu saja... setelah dengan Siwon nanti kau harus memilih bukan?"_

"iya. Dua-duanya baik"

"_yasudah, bagaimana kalau dua-duanya saja? jadi kau punya dua wali"_

"kau bercanda"

"_Sehunnie, aku tidak tau harus bantu apa? Aku juga putus dengan Kyungsoo"_

"loh, kenapa?" kali ini Sehun yang dibuat kaget.

"_aku selingkuh dengan Baekhyun... menurutku dia lebih seksi"_

"lucu sekali, Kim Jongin. Aku semakin pusing saja. sudah dulu ya" Sehun memutus sambungannya dengan Jongin. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Dia melangkah kedalam dan mendapati dua pria tampan itu beralih memandangnya.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk dan Cuma duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi. Menonton acara lucu yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertawa. Sehun hanya bengong dan isi kepalanya kosong...

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan keningnya yang di raba seseorang.

"kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kris khawatir dihadapan wajahnya, Sehun kembali kaget saat Siwon memegang pipinya.

"apa ada hal yang membuatmu kesal di sekolah tadi?" Siwon berdiri disamping Kris dengan pandangan khawatir juga.

"aku baik-baik saja" hanya itu yang Sehun katakan. Kris dan Siwon mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sehun tidak bisa tidur... dia keluar kamar dan melihat Kris yang sedang membuat kopi di dapur. Mungkin pekerjaannya menumpuk lagi, jadi harus begadang sepanjang malam.

"oh, kau belum tidur?"

"hanya terbangun.. aku haus" ucap Sehun berbohong dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Dia menuang air kedalam gelas, lalu meminumnya sambil memperhatikan Kris. Tangan besar yang hangat itu sudah pernah mendekap tubuhnya dan rasanya nyaman sekali.

Dia jatuh cinta. Iya, Sehun tidak suka basa-basi.. jadi dia ingin mendapatkan hati Kris, Siwon harus bersiap untuk menanggung biaya hidupnya.

"hyung.." Sehun menarik pelan lengan Kris hingga menghadap padanya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di pundak Kris, lalu mencium pelan bibir pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Kris terbelalak, dia kaget sekaligus senang dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ciuman itu berakhir dan Sehun menunduk malu...

"maaf" ucap Sehun, Kris tidak mau lagi bicara apapun. dia menarik pinggang langsing Sehun untuk merapat pada tubuhnya, lalu mencium lagi bibirnya. Kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih intens. Sehun memejamkan mata, mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher Kris.

Kris membelai bibir Sehun lembut, lalu mulai mengulum.. Sehun balas mengulum kemudian berakhir pada bibir bawah Sehun yang dihisap pelan oleh Kris. Barulah semua itu berakhir.

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Kris. Ini yang pertama untuknya dan sungguh berkesan.. karena dia sungguh menyukai Kris.

Kris hanya mengusap punggung Sehun, agar anak itu tenang. Pria tersebut membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sehun...

"aku menyukaimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Leganya bikin KrisHun... *elus dada* mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Let me choose

Pairing: KrisHun (Kris-Sehun)

Other pairing: temukan di dalamnya

Rating: T

Note: weh, ff krishun gua dapet respon bagus ternyata -_- makasih banyak ya *deep bow* maaf gabisa bales reviewnya. Kalo mau ngobrol di pm aja, oke?

Part 2

**KrisHun**

.

.

.

.

.

_"yang mulia, keluarga Oh Sehun tidak bisa mengurusnya.. mereka terlalu tamak dari yang saya perhatikan selama ini" ucap sang pengacara, Park Chanyeol. Sehun hanya diam di hadapan hakim tertinggi. _

_"apa kau yakin?"_

_"bahkan salah satu bibinya mengamuk di rapat keluarga kemarin, dia tidak terima Sehun menolak untuk diurus olehnya. Keadaan semakin gaduh saat beberapa paman dan bibinya yang lain ikut berteriak memperebutkannya" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan detail. Pengacara keluarga Oh yang di percaya._

_"Sehun-ssi... bagaimana?" yang mulia hakim menghela napasnya, miris sekali melihat anak manis itu bernasib tidak baik. Sedikit banyak teringat pada putranya di rumah._

_"bisakah... aku mengajukan untuk tinggal sendiri? Ketika aku cukup umur nanti, aku akan mengurusi perusahaan orang tuaku"_

_"tidak bisa, Oh Sehun. Kau belum cukup umur untuk tinggal sendiri. Masih ada keluarga yang bisa menjadi walimu"_

_"tapi mereka semua seperti serigala begitu" bisik Chanyeol, tapi sang hakim masih bisa mendengar ocehannya. "maaf" gumamnya membungkuk._

_"permintaanmu tidak bisa kukabulkan.." Sehun menghela napas, meski begitu ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menebak bagaimana suasana hati terdalamnya._

_"aku mengajukan diri sebagai walinya" Kris datang dan berdiri di samping Sehun, Sehun menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan kaget, begitu juga dengan sang hakim dan pengacara Park. "namaku Kris, aku akan menjadi wali dari Oh Sehun"_

_Chanyeol mengenal Kris. Dia rekan bisnis terdekat orang tua Sehun, bahkan sudah seperti saudara. _

_"maaf, tapi aku juga mengajukan diri sebagai walinya.. aku Choi Siwon" Chanyeol mengerjap lagi, iya dia lupa kalau Siwon juga rekan bisnis terbaik untuk orang tua Sehun. Mereka sudah kenal bertahun-tahun. mungkin mereka bisa di percaya._

_Hakim tertinggi nampak bingung, dia nampak berpikir, "begini, yang mulia... kedua orang ini adalah rekan bisnis orang tua Sehun. Dua pria ini lah yang membantu perusahaan orang tua Sehun menjadi maju"_

_Sang hakim mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan Chanyeol si pengacara murah senyum. Sehun sendiri akrab dengannya, tapi seperti seorang kakak saja. _

_"mereka sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun" sambung Chanyeol lagi._

_"jadi, Sehun sudah mengenal kedua pria ini dengan baik? Itu bagus"_

_"tidak. Aku belum pernah bertemu mereka... hanya mendengar cerita dari ibuku" kata Sehun santai._

_Hening. Kemudian yang mulia berdehem tampak berpikir lagi.. Chanyeol juga tidak menyangka Sehun tidak pernah bertemu Kris dan Siwon yang notabene sudah membantu perusahaan keluarganya bertahun-tahun. _

_"kalian yakin bisa... menjaganya?" tanya sang hakim. _

_"tentu!" jawab keduanya kompak. Sehun menebalkan telinga saja, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya di masa depan nanti._

_"kuberikan masing-masing waktu satu bulan untuk menjaga Sehun... dan setelah itu Sehun harus memilih, siapa yang benar-benar bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Laporkan semua perilaku mereka pada pengacara Park, mengerti?"_

_Sehun mau tidak mau mengangguk. Benarkah ini akan berhasil?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggigiti ujung pulpennya, dia tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas fisika yang lumayan dia suka. Jongin dan tiga teman sekelompoknya yang lain hanya heran dengan kelakuan Sehun hari ini.

Dia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan Kris, Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras, _"aku menyukaimu..." _dan setelah itu Sehun menjawab, _"aku juga menyukaimu.."_

Dimulai lah awal hubungan yang baru dengan suasana yang baru juga. Perilaku mereka jadi terkesan lebih intim setelah itu terjadi, Sehun menyadari itu. tapi jika dia benar-benar memakan keputusannya, maka ia tidak bisa bersama Kris lebih lama.

Hingga pada jam pulang, Kris menjemputnya seperti biasa. Sehun terdiam memandang keluar jendela, membuat Kris juga ikut diam. Jika dia memilih Kris sebagai walinya maka dia bisa selalu bersama-sama dengan Kris, tapi dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta.

Kris membuka pintu flat apartemennya, lalu Sehun masuk lebih dulu. "hei, biar aku" Kris mencegah tangan Sehun, kemudian membukakan sepatunya. Sehun tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan sayang yang berlebihan terhadap seseorang, dan itu terhadap Kris.

"lapar?" tanya Sehun.

"sangat" jawab Kris, lalu Sehun berjalan ke dapur untuk mulai memasak.

**KrisHun**

Sehun memperhatikan kepulan asap yang menguar dari susu coklat panasnya. Dia duduk manis di sebelah Kris yang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di ruang tengah. Setelah makan malam tadi, Sehun lebih banyak diam. Sebenarnya Kris juga bingung dengan kelakuan Sehun.

"mau main?" tanya Kris menutup laptopnya. Sehun mengangguk saja karena dia juga sedang stres.

"batu, gunting, kertas... siapa yang kalah dia harus di ttakbam" ujar Kris memutuskan.

"aku mengerti"

"batu, gunting, kertas!" Sehun kalah. Sial... Kris menyentil dahinya. Tawa keduanya mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

"batu, gunting, kertas!" Sehun kalah lagi. Sial sekali. "maaf ya" ucap Kris sebelumnya lalu menyentil dahi Sehun.

"batu, gunting, kertas!" yes! Sehun menang, Kris memejamkan matanya menunggu Sehun menyentil dahinya. Dia yakin ini akan sakit sekali karena Sehun kelihatannya sangat ingin balas dendam. Namun yang dia rasakan justru bibir Sehun yang menempel pada keningnya.

Perlahan Kris membuka matanya, seiring dengan Sehun yang menjauhkan wajahnya.. Kris menatapnya dalam-dalam begitu pula dengan yang Sehun lakukan. Kris tau sejak tadi Sehun seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin dia ungkapkan, tapi karena dia terlalu baik jadi dia tetap memendam apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"hari ini kau lebih diam dari biasanya.." Kris mengusap surai coklat Sehun, anak itu memandang Kris dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Sehun ingin katakan, tapi dia bingung juga.. tapi ini sudah semestinya mereka bicarakan.

"aku ingin terus bersama hyung.." ucap Sehun, Kris mendengarkan dengan saksama. "..tapi jika hyung jadi wali resmiku, kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi" benar. Ini juga lah yang menghantui pikiran Kris akhir-akhir ini.

"aku akan memilih Siwon hyung sebagai wali resmiku"

"jangan. Jika begitu Siwon tidak akan membiarkan aku mendekatimu.." keduanya terdiam. Perkiraan Kris sudah sampai sejauh itu ternyata.

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu hyung?"

"entahlah.. kurasa dia juga sangat tertarik padamu" Sehun memerah. Benarkah? Tapi dia tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Siwon yang mencurigakan selama ini. pria itu justru sangat memiliki aura seorang ayah yang kuat. Bukan berarti Sehun menganggap Siwon sangat kuno, tapi Siwon memperlakukannya seperti anak gadis yang sangat harus dijaga.

Dan Sehun nyaman-nyaman saja dengan itu.

"harus bagaimana?" tanya Sehun, dia hanya anak SMA yang tidak mengerti apapun soal asmara, karna dia tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Sedangkan hubungannya dengan Kris ini bisa disebut berpacaran bukan? Mereka sudah saling menyatakan perasaan dan berbagi ciuman sesering mungkin.

"jangan memilih Siwon"

"tapi kita tidak bisa bersama, hyung" Kris diam lagi. Sehun menghela napas, dia beranjak ke kamarnya dan merenungkan masalah ini, sama halnya dengan Kris yang tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kalendar yang tergantung di dinding. Tiga hari lagi dia akan pindah ke rumah Siwon.. berpisah dengan Kris yang sudah sebulan ini membuatnya senang. Tentu saja, perasaan mereka itu bukan perasaan ayah kepada anak tapi perasaan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Karena Kris belum pulang, Sehun memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan didepan televisi. Dia melirik pigura-pigura kecil yang ada di meja televisi. Disana ada banyak foto-foto Kris dan keluarganya.. Sehun bisa melihat satu pigura berisi foto Kris dan ayahnya yang sedang memancing ikan berdua. lalu pigura lain berisi foto Kris bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di Paris.

Sehun menaikan kedua kakinya, memeluk lututnya erat.. melamunkan sesuatu yang terus saja membuat rumit akhir-akhir ini. bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bersama dengan Kris tanpa harus memutuskan hubungan pacaran mereka?

Sehun memejamkan mata, lalu terpikir untuk membuat kopi. Dia butuh sesuatu yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, ketika melewati balkon dia melirik awan yang mendung. Bagus, sepertinya akan hujan lagi. Dia berharap petirnya tidak akan besar..

Dia mengambil gelas dan mungkin lebih memilih membuat susu saja daripada membuat kopi, Sehun gampang berubah selera. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar rintik hujan yang mulai turun.. lalu suara-suara gemuruh mulai berdatangan. Sehun menutup pintu balkon lalu kemudian menutup tirainya juga lalu kembali membuat susu di dapur.

BLAR!

Suara petir yang begitu besar tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Seketika Sehun menjatuh kan gelas yang sedang dia pegang hingga pecah, dia menutup kedua telinganya "ya Tuhan!" pekiknya ketakutan. Dia memejamkan mata ketika semua lampu padam... ini menakutkan. Demi Tuhan, dia bisa mati sekarang juga.

Sehun tidak bergeming dari tempatnya hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Dia kenal pelukan ini, sangat hangat. Syukurlah..

"tenanglah.. aku disini" bisik Kris di telinga Sehun, kemudian suara petir menggema kembali membuat Kris lebih mengeratkan pelukan itu. sehun mencengkram erat lengan Kris di perutnya, lalu dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Kris. Sehun merasakan bibir Kris yang mencium pipinya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam suasana yang hening, dan petir masih saja menyambar-nyambar dengan tidak tau dirinya. Kris bisa menghirup harum sabun yang menguar di tubuh Sehun, anak ini mungkin baru saja selesai mandi. Kris sendiri sudah merasa pasti akan turun hujan di sore hari, maka itu dia segera pulang dari kantor.

Dia semakin khawatir lagi ketika mendengar suara petir yang begitu besar menggema, sesaat setelah dia keluar dari lift. Kris segera berlari ke flatnya dengan bantuan cahaya layar ponsel karena seluruh lorong apartemen mengalami mati listrik. Ketika masuk, dia mencari keberadaan Sehun yang ternyata sedang berdiri mematung di dapur.

Dia tidak ingin Sehun ketakutan, dia tidak mau Sehun menangis. "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris pelan-pelan.

"aku baik-baik saja.." tapi Kris merasa Sehun pasti lemas. Dia akhirnya menggendong Sehun ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar meskipun gelap, syukurlah Kris hapal struktur ruangan flatnya. Dia merebahkan dirinya bersama Sehun di ranjang, memeluk erat tubuh kurus itu hingga Sehun merasa lebih hangat.

Kris menyalakan layar ponselnya, dan bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang tengah memandangnya. "bisa tunggu disini? aku akan mengambil lilin"

"tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." tingkah manja Sehun akan keluar disaat ketakutan begini, dan Kris melihatnya sungguh lucu. Perlahan Kris mencium bibir Sehun, dan Sehun menyambut ciuman itu. Kris selalu terbuai dengan bibir Sehun yang manis hingga akhirnya dia memagut bibir Sehun, mengulumnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sehun mulai menginginkan permainan ini. permainan yang sepertinya akan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih intim.. Sehun memegang pipi Kris lembut, memperdalam ciuman mereka meski sebentar lagi dia pasti butuh oksigen.

Ciuman Kris turun ke leher Sehun, Kris menggigit dan juga menghisap sampai tercipta tanda keunguan disana. Sehun melenguh, "umhh hyung.." dia gugup. ini yang pertama baginya sedangkan Kris masih saja melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sehun gemetar ketika tangan besar Kris membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya.

Dia merasa ini tidak bisa dihentikan lagi, karena percuma saja.. Sehun juga menginginkan hal ini. perasaan mereka membuncah tidak karuan. Dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang karena hanya di terangi cahaya dari ponsel Kris, setidaknya Kris bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah sangat menikmati kecupan bibir Kris di setiap titik sensitif tubuhnya.

Sampai akhirnya entah sejak kapan mereka sudah merubah posisi dengan Kris yang berada diatas tubuh Sehun, memenjarakan anak itu dengan ciuman memabukkan.. ciuman yang lebih intens dan melibatkan saliva serta lidah yang saling beramain.

Sehun meneteskan saliva di ujung bibirnya, wajah putihnya memerah padam. Dia suka sentuhan Kris di tubuhnya.

"nghh aahh" desahnya ketika Kris membuka celana piyamanya, Sehun telanjang. Dan Kris hampir saja mimisan melihat tubuh mulus tanpa cacat itu meski hanya di terangi cahaya dari ponsel yang entah sampai kapan bisa bertahan hidup. Baterai itu bisa habis kapan saja.

Kris membisikan kata maaf di telinga Sehun, tapi Sehun menjawab bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dia berikan pada Kris, pria yang dicintainya, jika mereka tidak bisa bersama nanti setidaknya dia dan Kris sudah merasakan cinta mereka melebur menjadi satu.

Kali ini Sehun yang mulai bergerak, membuka seluruh pakaian Kris hingga dia bisa melihat milik Kris yang bagaikan Dewa itu. sungguh besar dan dia tidak yakin lubangnya akan selamat dari terkaman milik Kris. Kris menggoda tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun mendesah tidak karuan sepanjang malam itu.

Sampai pada inti, Sehun begitu tersiksa karena milik Kris yang menerobos lubangnya.. dia meneteskan air mata karena rasanya seperti di belah dua. Lubangnya lecet dan mungkin prostatnya robek didalam sana.

"aahh aahh hyung.. mmhh aah" Kris melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu dipenuhi nafsu walaupun juga merasakan perih, sama halnya dengan yang dia rasakan. Nafsu yang sebenarnya adalah kesalahan, Kris sendiri berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi, cinta itu datangnya dari Tuhan.. jadi, cinta ini adalah sebuah anugerah juga. Meski semua orang bilang ini suatu hal yang salah, tapi sekali lagi.. ini datangnya dari Tuhan. Kris dan Sehun hanya menjalani cinta itu apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengangkat koper Sehun ke bagasi mobil Siwon, sedangkan Sehun hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi andalannya. Apalagi jika bukan ekspresi yang tanpa ekspresi.. anak itu memang menggemaskan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di otak kedua _paman-paman_ tersebut sekarang.

"nah, masuklah ke mobil.." ucap Siwon, dimple itu terlihat ketika dia tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk, dia membungkuk hormat pada Kris sebelum dia masuk ke mobil.

"ketauilah, dia sangat takut dengan petir. Jangan menertawakannya.. itu sudah dari kecil" ujar Kris pada Siwon.

"iya, tidak heran kau sudah mengetahui tentangnya sampai sejauh itu.. mengingat kalian sudah sebulan bersama" Kris mengangguk, Siwon menepuk pundaknya "aku pergi dulu.. aku akan menjaganya. Siapapun nanti yang dipilihnya, kita tetap jadi sahabat kan?"

"tentu saja. memangnya ada alasan apa sampai kita harus bermusuhan?" Kris menambahi. Keduanya tertawa... meski didalam hati panas juga.

"ya.. aku juga berharap, dalam sebulan ini.. aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang spesial dari Sehun yang tentu saja belum kau ketahui. Sampai jumpa" Siwon masuk ke mobil, lalu melajukannya meninggalkan Kris di belakang sana yang sudah melepas sandal dan menyambitnya kearah mobil Siwon. Yang tentu saja... meleset.

**KrisHun**

Sehun tau setelah melakukan itu dengan Kris, dia akan semakin terikat padanya dan akan selalu terus memikirkan pria itu. bagaimanapun juga, Kris yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya.. Kris yang sudah merebut virginnya. Sehun memerah lagi ketika mengingat kejadian malam itu. dia baru sadar, apa yang dia dan Kris lakukan hanya akan mempersulit keadaan.

"rumahku cukup nyaman... kamarmu sudah aku siapkan" Siwon membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang sudah dia siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Sehun bergumam terimakasih lalu masuk ke kamar tersebut. dia duduk di pinggir ranjang, sedangkan Siwon meletakkan koper beserta tas miliknya di sebelah meja belajar.

"nah.. nikmatilah kamarmu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang" Siwon keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang kini meletakkan PSP yang sedari tadi dia mainkan selama di mobil. kamar ini berbeda dengan kamarnya di apartemen Kris.

Kamar ini sangat besar dan mewah.. banyak fasilitas yang sudah terpenuhi didalamnya. Sehun pasti kenyang memainkan game di komputer yang terletak di ujung ruangan sana. Sedangkan kamarnya di apartemen Kris tidak sebesar ini, walaupun elegan tapi tidak ada kamar mandinya seperti disini. Sehun jadi membandingkan lagi antara Kris dengan Siwon.

Sampai akhirnya ponsel miliknya berbunyi.. panggilan dari pengacara Park.

"halo?"

_"Sehun-ah, hari ini kau sudah di rumah Choi Siwon?"_

"iya, bahkan aku sudah di kamar"

_"nah. Semoga kau betah.. besok bertemu di kantorku ya. Kau harus beritau aku bagaimana sikap Kris sebulan lalu"_

"iya"

_"jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja.. jangan sungkan. Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai sakit"_

"kau sudah seperti ibuku, pak pengacara.."

_"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu. panggil saja Chanyeol hyung. Mengerti?"_

"iya, pak pengacara.."

_"hahaha.. kau itu lucu sekali. nah, anak pintar.. sampai bertemu besok"_ sambungan itu terputus. Sehun manyun, kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakannya lucu? Memangnya dia badut. Dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Wajah Kris kembali terbayang di kepalanya.. ah, pria itu memang sudah benar-benar mencuri hatinya.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, panggilan dari Kris rupanya. Sehun memerah... demi Tuhan, kenapa dia jadi seperti anak gadis begini?

_"sudah sampai?"_ bahkan Sehun belum mengucapkan apapun, Kris sudah bicara duluan.

"iya. Sudah"

_"kau sakit? Suaramu lemas begitu"_

"gaya bicaraku memang begini hyung..." oh iya benar, Kris lupa.

_"Siwon orang yang baik. Kau pasti betah dengannya.. jaga diri baik-baik. Perhatikan makanmu, jangan lupa belajar. Jika hujan, minta lah Siwon memelukmu"_

"kau sudah seperti pengacara Park yang juga seperti ibuku..." Kris tertawa di seberang sana.

_"apa kau selugu itu sampai pengacara Park juga sering bawel padamu?"_

"aku tidak lugu!" rengek Sehun, Kris tertawa lagi. Tapi Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara itu.. suara berat yang selalu dia suka.

_"jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya... jangan tidur terlalu malam"_

"iya hyung.."

_"aku mencintaimu.."_ Sehun terhenyak, namun dia memerah lagi..

"aku juga mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

"silahkan duduk... kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dia dan Sehun sudah duduk berhadapan di ruangan kantornya.

"aku sudah makan siang di sekolah, pak pengacara"

"Chanyeol hyung saja Sehun-ah.. baiklah, silahkan ceritakan padaku.. pengalamanmu selama dengan Kris"

"Kris hyung... pria yang baik. Dia selalu bertanya apapun padaku... seperti dia ingin mengenalku lebih jauh. Perlahan-lahan aku mau terbuka dengannya karena kupikir dia bisa dipercaya"

"di hari keberapa kau mulai dekat dengannya?"

"entahlah aku lupa.. yang pasti pada awalnya aku agak ragu. Tapi sekarang aku bisa merasa nyaman dengannya"

"lanjutkan"

"eum.. dia pria yang cekatan dan bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Dia ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia benar-benar siap siaga untukku. Intinya, dia layak" Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk.

"benarkah tidak ada satupun sikap dari Kris yang tidak kau suka?"

"tidak ada.. justru aku kasihan padanya. Ternyata selama ini dia pria yang menyedihkan. Jomblo, tua, dan work a holic" Sehun bukan sengaja mengatakannya, dia memang mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sekali lagi, tidak ada ekspresi.

"bicaramu itu.." Chanyeol tertawa.

"aku serius pak pengacara.. hanya itu saja. tidak ada lagi" ucap Sehun memainkan gantungan kunci di resleting tasnya.

"Chanyeol hyung saja, Sehun-ah.. baiklah, Aku bersyukur Kris bersikap baik padamu... aku akan memberikan laporan ini pada pihak pengadilan. Beritau padaku jika Siwon melakukan hal aneh padamu"

"iya pak pengacara"

"Chanyeol hyung saja Sehun-ah.."

**KrisHun**

"aakhh! Aku kalaahh.." Sehun menjatuhkan joystick-nya di karpet. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.. menyesal sekali, kenapa dia harus kalah dari Siwon?

"hahaha.. ayolah, kau bisa Sehun. Ayo kalahkan aku.." Sehun kembali meraih joystick-nya.

"tentu saja, aku bisa mengalahkanmu, hyung.. bagaimanapun aku masih muda. Aku lebih punya banyak stamina!"

Kesebelasan Barcelona milik Sehun kini menyerang balik Manchester United milik Siwon. Pria berumur 30 tahun itu sekarang agak kualahan juga... sesekali dia melirik ekspresi Sehun yang sangat menggemaskan.

"yes! Aku menaaang!" Sehun melempar lagi joystick-nya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, sekarang Siwon tau... Sehun akan benar-benar mengeluarkan sikap cerianya jika berhubungan soal game. Untung saja Siwon cukup berbakat dalam hal game, dengan begini dia berharap Sehun tidak menganggapnya pria yang canggung.

"wah, hyung... kau hebat juga. Ayo kita bermain Final Fantasy..."

"baiklah ayo..." Sehun tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan eyesmile indahnya hingga membuat Siwon terpikat. "hei, aku sudah menemanimu 7 jam ini... setidaknya kau punya penilaian tentangku"

"eum.. aku cukup merasa nyaman. Hyung bisa menarik perhatianku dengan game-game ini... pertahankan ya hyung, dengan begitu aku akan betah" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Siwon. Siwon terperangah mendengar cara bicara Sehun yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Dia tertawa sungguh geli.

"aigoo... kau sungguh lucu" Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Sehun, sedangkan bocah itu masih asyik dengan dunianya bersama game.

Siwon meladeni Sehun sampai pukul 4 pagi, Sehun tertidur dengan joystick yang masih dia pegang di tangannya. Siwon heran kenapa Sehun tidak menggerakan karakter di game tersebut, ternyata anak itu sudah tertidur. Siwon menggendongnya ke kamar, merebahkannya dengan hati-hati lalu menyelimutinya.

"selamat malam.. mimpi indah" dia mengecup kening Sehun kemudian pergi.

Sehun tertidur pulas tanpa dia tau bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang frustasi saat ini...

"Sehun, aku bisa gila..." Kris melempar ponselnya pasrah diatas ranjang. Sejak tadi siang Sehun tidak mengangkat telponnya. Tentu saja, itu karena sejak pulang sekolah Sehun asyik bermain game dengan Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC

Ihik gua lanjut nih ff. Karena gue rasa nanggung juga sih ceritanya. Selanjutnya chapter terakhir... Makasih reviewnya ya.. maaf gabisa bales satu-satu


End file.
